Logan's surprised little girl
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: One day as the guys raced each other around the palm woods. Half-way through the race Logan experiences these cramps and the guys take him to the hospital for the biggest shock of his life that he didn't about until he was holding his little bundle in his arms rated m for mpreg
1. I didn't know

**Okay I had this idea floating around my head the other night, so I decided to type it out to see if any if you guys like it. If I get one or two reviews I might continue with this story.**

**I didn't know**

It was a normal day and big time rush was just hanging out in the crib playing video like normal.

"Kendall, why do you always get the platinum controller?" Logan asks

"Cause it my turn." Kendall says

"It was your turn last time we played." Carlos says

"And, the time before that." James says

"Okay fine Logan you can have the platinum controller" Kendall says tossing the controller to Logan

"Goody" Logan says happily like a school girl

"Be prepared to eat my dust gentlemen." James says as they start playing the game

"Nu uh you eat my dust Diamond." Carlos says as they get heavily involved in the game

"When you guys lose you will do my chores for a week" Kendall says smartly

"Care to make this a bet Knight?" James asks

"Yes I would." Kendall says smiling

"Okay whoever wins the losers has to do the winner's chores for a week" Carlos says

"Oh it's on" Logan says as the game starts

(Two hours later)

"No fair Kendall I want a rematch" James says angrily

"If you guys want a rematch I'll give you a rematch" Kendall says as they start playing once again

(Two more hours later)

"Okay Kendall I challenge you and James and Logan to a race around the Palmwoods" Carlos says throwing down the controller

"Oh it's on Garcia" Kendall says as they start warming up for the race

"You guys are so going down" James says as he stretches

"Not if I take you down first Diamond" Logan says as he stretches really well

"Bring it on Mitchell" Carlos says

"Okay this race is for the Palmwoods 1000 world cup" Katie says holding up the same trophy they used last time they raced around the Palmwoods

"Just tell us when we can go baby sister" Kendall says as he stretches

"Fine on your mark, get set, go" Katie says as the guys tear out of the apartment and down the stairs and out of the Palmwoods

James was leading the pack as Kendall was bringing up the caboose

"Kendall I thought you were fast" Carlos says as he runs to keep up with James and Logan

"I am just watch my speed" Kendall says as he zooms past Carlos, Logan and James

"Oh no you don't Knight" James says chasing after Kendall

"Hey wait for me" Carlos says catching up with the others

Logan was huffing and puffing. He had to stop cause he was hit by a sudden cramp in his stomach area.

"Loges you coming?" Carlos asks his friend

"Yeah I'll be right there I'm just taking a breather that's all" Logan says as he waits for his breathing to calm down

"Okay" Carlos says as he jogs after James and Kendall

Logan goes right back to jogging and catching up with the guys

(Twenty minutes later)

"The winner is Kendall" Katie says handing her brother the trophy

"Why thank you baby sister" Kendall says holding the trophy above his head

"Hey where's Logan?" James asks taking a sip of his water

All three boys eyes go wide when they see their friend come inside holding his stomach

"Guys, can you take me to the hospital now?" Logan asks them

"Sure buddy" James says scooping his friend up and carrying him out to the big time rush mobile

Kendall gets in back with Logan to help keep his mind off the pain as James drove to the hospital

(Hospital)

James pulls up to the emergency room entrance as Carlos runs in and gets help

"Kendall it hurts" Logan says

"It's okay Logan, Carlos is getting help

A doctor and a nurse come out and put Logan on the bed and wheel him into the hospital

"I guess we have to wait to see what's going on with Logan" Carlos says taking a seat in the emergency room

"Yeah I guess we do" Kendall says grabbing a magazine

(An hour later)

"Are you with Logan Mitchell?" Dr. Snickerdoodle asks Kendall, James & Carlos

"Yes we are" James says smiling

"Follow me please" Dr. Snickerdoodle says to them

The three boys get up and follow the doctor to where Logan was.

"Why are we at the Maternity ward?" Kendall asks

"Just have a seat and a nurse will tell you when you can see your friend again" Dr. Snickerdoodle says leaving the boys alone

All three find chairs and wait to hear what's going on with Logan

(Three hours later)

"Friends of Logan Mitchell" the nurse calls from the entry way

James, Kendall, and Carlos get up to follow the nurse to where Logan was

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Logan's reaction to the news**


	2. I'm what

**I'm what/The arrival of Logan's little girl**

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Mitchell?" the doctor asks coming into the exam room.

"I have been having this pain in the middle of my stomach for going on two hours now, and I don't know what it is" Logan says holding his stomach

"Okay let's take a look at what's going on shall we" Dr. Snickerdoodle says as he starts examining Logan.

Dr. Snickerdoodle has Logan go down for an ultrasound to see what could be causing his pain.

"Lift up your shirt for me Mr. Mitchell." The ultrasound says to him

Logan does what he is told. The tech puts some gel on Logan's stomach, and Logan is shocked when he hears what the tech finds.

"It seems to me Mr. Mitchell you're pregnant and you're in labor" the tech says putting the wand away.

"Wait I can't possibly be pregnant, or be in labor for that matter!" Logan says shocked when he hears the news

"Believe it Mr. Mitchell you're pregnant" the tech says leaving the room to tell the doctor what she found.

Logan couldn't believe that he was pregnant, and was in labor at the same time. He was wondering how the kid was going to be born.

"Well Mr. Mitchell you have two choices in delivering this baby you can go naturally or go by C-Section" Dr. Snickerdoodle tells him

Logan had to think for a minute to decide if he wants to try natural childbirth to get this kid out of him, or have a C-section.

"Can I try natural childbirth to see what happens?" Logan asks panting

"Sure if there is no change you are having a C-section to get the baby out" Dr. Snickerdoodle says when two nurses take Logan up to Maternity ward, and grabbing his friends in the process.

Up in the room Logan had to get through this labor, so he can meet his baby. Since he didn't make it pass 6 centimeters he had to have a C-Section

"Okay Mr. Mitchell it seems you are gonna have a C-Section" Dr. Chip says moving Logan from his room to the O.R.

Logan got an epidural, so he wouldn't feel anything when they cut him open down there. Dr. Chip talked to Logan the whole time he was cutting him open.

"Logan you are gonna feel some pushing & tugging on your stomach as we get the baby out" Dr. Chip says as he reaches the area where the baby was at.

"Well welcome to the world little lady. Congrats Mr. Mitchell it's a girl" Dr. Chip says when he pulls the baby girl from Logan

Logan couldn't help but let some tears fall when he hears his little girl's first cries.

"Say hi to mommy sweetie" Dr. Chip says showing Logan his little girl.

"Hi pumpkin" Logan says when he sees his bloody daughter for the first time.

Logan's little girl sure had a set of lungs on her Logan still hear her

"Here we go mommy" a nurse says bringing Logan his sweet girl

"Hi baby doll even though I get to see you for only a little bit I love you with all my heart" he says when another nurse knocks him out

(Three hours later)

Logan wakes up in a pink hospital room

"Look who missed their mommy" a nurse says bringing Logan's daughter into the room

Logan holds out his arms for the purple bundle

"Hi princess I'm sorry I didn't know about you" he says when the nurse gives him his daughter

He thinks for a minute the perfect name for his daughter, and he comes up with the perfect name

"Welcome to the world Kennedy Hurricane Mitchell

**Review**

**Next Chapter The guys reaction & Logan's decsion**


	3. The guy's reaction & Logan's decision

**The guy's reaction & Logan's decision**

"Logan, where did the baby come from?" Carlos asks

"There's a long story behind how little Kennedy Hurricane Mitchell landed in my arms." Logan says as he adjust Kennedy in his arms

"Okay we're listening." James says taking a seat in the chair next to Logan's bed

Right then little Kennedy let Logan know she wanted her first meal.

"Okay Kennedy I'll feed you." Logan says as he hits the call button to call a nurse to see if she can bring Kennedy a bottle

"Yes can you please bring my little girl a bottle cause she is hungry?" he asks cheerfully to the nurse

"Sorry Mr. Mitchell we encourage all new mommies to breast feed right after birth." The nurse says cocky

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asks looking down at Kennedy who was screaming now

"One of us will be right now to show you." the nurse says cheerfully as she shuts off the call light

"Yeah how are you gonna feed her? You're a dude." Kendall asks

"I don't know if I have to breast feed her do you guys mind looking away?" Logan asks

"Sure pal" Carlos says as the nurse comes in to Logan how to guide Kennedy up for a drink at the bar

The guys kept their promised, and looked away as Logan fed Kennedy

"How long do we have to stay like this?" James asks

"Ten minutes I say." Logan says as Kennedy continues to eat

As she ate Kennedy opened her eyes, and Logan sees that she has his chocolate eyes

"Hey there my sweet girl you open your eyes for me huh." Logan says as he looks down at Kennedy who was enjoying her meal

Kennedy just looks up at him. After she was finished Logan told the guys they could turn around, and he was going to explain little Kennedy

"Okay settle in guys you are in for a long story." he says as he burps her

James and Carlos sat on the couch, and Kendall sat on the chair and got comfortable as Logan burped Kennedy

"You know when I was wheeled away after you guys dropped me off" Logan says as he gets Kennedy comfortable in his arms again

"Yeah" James says putting his leg up

"Once I was put into an exam room the Dr. Snickerdoodle started poking and prodding me, and hooking me up to different machines. Pretty soon I was taken down for an ultrasound, and the ultrasound tech squeezed the gel on my stomach it wasn't long until I heard little Kennedy's heartbeat on the screen and got to see her as well. Then I was in for more of a shock when the tech said I was in labor" Logan says as he gets up to lay Kennedy in the bassinet

"Then what next Loges?" Kendall asks nicely

"Hang on I'm getting there." Logan says as he changes Kennedy who started to fuss

Logan quickly changes Kennedy and wraps her back up and holds her.

"Where was I?" Logan asks as he gets back into bed with Kennedy

"You were at the part you were told you were in labor." Carlos says

"Oh yeah anyways I said I can't possibly be in labor or be pregnant for that matter. The doctor then said I had two options deliver Kennedy naturally or go for a C-section cause that was the only way little Kennedy here was going to be born. I decided to try to deliver her naturally, and I didn't get passed 6 centimeters, so I had to have a C-section to have Kennedy delivered. The whole entire time I was heading to the operating room I was wondering if she was going to be okay, will she have to go to the NICU, did I care for her enough. They gave me an epidural so I wouldn't feel anything when they cut me open to go in and get her," Logan says as he rocks her in his arms cause she began to stir a little bit

"Did the doctors talk to you the whole time?" James asks

"Yes Dr. Chip did he even told me when she was being pulled from my stomach. Dr. Chip who was doing the C-section told me what I had as he was cleaning out her mouth and nose. It wasn't long before I could hear her cry as they lifted her over the curtain, so I could say hi to her. I could see her for very long cause they had to go and weigh her and measure her, but they brought her right back so I could give her a kiss and welcome her to the world. Then I got knocked out for three hours. When I woke up I was in this hospital room then ten minutes later they brought Kennedy down, so I could hold her for the first time since her birth, and the rest in history," Logan says sitting back and admiring Kennedy

"Who that was pretty shocking you didn't know you were pregnant this whole time, and you managed to carry her to term," Carlos says

"Yeah pretty much," Logan says as he holds Kennedy who was sleeping peacefully in his arms

"Do you know who her daddy is?" Kendall asks

"The nurses took a blood sample for that to see who her other daddy is. Right now all I know is I'm her mommy and I love her very much," Logan says planting a kiss on Kennedy's forehead

"Logan are you planning, on keeping her?" Kendall asks

"Yes I'm planning on keeping her I can't give her up for anything I love her too much to abandon her now," Logan says as he starts to cry

"Logan if you want to keep her that's fine I'm pretty sure my mom won't have a problem with Kennedy staying there," Kendall says as he comforts his best friend

"You sure?" Logan asks with a sniffle

"Positive I'll ask her now." Kendall says leaving the room to call his mom

"Where is she gonna sleep at?" Logan asks

"Don't worry buddy we'll take care of everything to make Kennedy feel like a princess." James says as him and Carlos head for the home improvement store for girly nursery décor for Kennedy's room

"Since you were an unsuspected surprise mommy is lucky to have such good friends that will help her out and get your nursery ready for your arrival when you come home the day after tomorrow." Logan says as he walks around the room with Kennedy in his arms

Kennedy slept peacefully as Logan walked around the room with her

(That night)

"Good news Logan my mom said yes" Kendall says entering Logan's room when Logan was nursing Kennedy

"Sorry Kendall little Kennedy wanted fed, so I'm feeding her." Logan says trying to cover himself up

"That's okay Loges I went out and got you a bumper pillow and a cover, so you can still talk to us and feed Kennedy at the same time." Kendall says velcroing the cover on Logan

"Oh thanks I will need this for sure" Lagan says sitting back and peeking down at Kennedy nursing

"Camille is planning a shower for you when you come back" Kendall says sitting down

"That's a good idea cause right now I am not prepared at all" Logan says with a chuckle

"Mr. Mitchell have you decided on a name for your little girl?" a nurse asks coming in the room

"Yes I have her name is Kennedy Hurricane Mitchell." Logan says taking Kennedy out to burp her

"Okay thank you." the nurse says leaving

"Come on Kennedy can you give me a little burp?" Logan asks her as he burps her

Kennedy lets out a good burp later along with some spit-up

"Thanks okay sweetheart I'll change later." He says laying her back in his arms

"Sorry to bug you Mr. Mitchell we need to take Kennedy back down to the nursery." Another nurse says coming into his room

"Can't I hold her for just a little bit longer?" Logan asks as the nurse grabs Kennedy and puts her in her bassinet

"Sorry Mr. Mitchell you can't and you need to leave." The nurse says referring to Kendall

"Bye Logan I'll be back with supper I know how you hate hospital food." Kendall says leaving

"Who doesn't." Logan says as Kendall leaves

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Logan gets Kennedy back and he gets released and first night home**


	4. Logan gets Kennedy back & welcome home

**Logan gets Kennedy back & welcome home **

As soon as the nurse left Logan could hear his little girl crying.

"Hang on Kennedy I'm coming." he says getting out of bed and heading for the nursery

He stops at the nurse's station, and gets a clean hospital gown cause Kennedy spit up on him earlier. After he changed he headed towards the nursery when he got there he started looking for which row Kennedy was in.

"Kennedy show up, show up wherever you are." He says scanning the rows of babies until he found his.

When he found Kennedy he waved to her, and wonders why she has those little mittens on her hands.

"Don't cry sweetheart mommy will get those mittens off you." He says signaling to the nursery that he wanted his daughter right that minute.

The nurse scoops up the baby and takes her to the door where Logan was.

"You have to bring her right back." the nurse says

"I'm her mother I can keep her for as long as I want." he scowls at her

The nurse leaves after that comment.

"It's okay mommy has you now pretty girl. No more crying now let's see that cute smile." He says as they head back down to his room

Kennedy calmed down a little while later.

"There we go there's my happy girl." he says when he sees Kennedy look up at him with her big brown eyes.

Logan removes one of her purple mittens, and lets her hold tight

"Is that what you wanted huh? You wanted to hold one of mommy's fingers" he says looking down at her

"Loges I brought you dinner." Kendall says coming in the room

"Thanks Kendall I'm famished." Logan says sitting down in a chair while holding Kennedy

"Here Loges I'll feed you. Since you are holding Kennedy." Kendall says opening the Tupperware that had Logan's supper in it.

"Thanks Kendall. When I'm home I'll lay her down when I'm eating" Logan says as Kendall begins to feed him.

"You're welcome buddy I know you don't want to let Kennedy out of your sight for nothing." Kendall says as he continues to feed Logan.

"Man Kendall this is good what did your mom make?" Logan asks

"A pasta dish I'll ask her later, and she even packed you desert for supper and something for later" Kendall says as he continues to feed Logan.

"Can't wait" Logan says as he continues to eat

Kendall continues to feed Logan while Logan feeds Kennedy who wanted to eat too.

"Mr. Mitchell I am here to take Kennedy back to the nursery, and you had no right taking her" the head nurse says coming into the room

"Can you wait I'm nursing her at the moment" he says as Kennedy continues to eat

The nurse didn't car she took Kennedy right out of Logan's arms, and back down to the nursery.

"That sure is one rude nurse if I ever saw one." Kendall says as Logan feeds himself

Kendall and Logan continue to talk until Kendall heads back home to bring the guys for visiting hours. Since Logan was bored out of his mind he went back down to see Kennedy. As he approaches the nursery he can hear her cries.

"Hang on I'm coming for you Kennedy." he says as he sprints

When he gets there she is full blown wailing now, and Logan does something about it

"Sorry Mr. Mitchell you can't have your daughter back" the nurse says angrily

"Then why is she crying her full head off, and is as red as a tomato" he asks the nurse

The nurse goes and shuts Kennedy up. Logan goes to the window and sees Kennedy spit out her paci

"I didn't go anywhere sweet girl I'm right here" he says looking at her through the glass at her.

Logan wants to start crying knowing there isn't a thing he can do to help calm her down. While the nurses isn't looking he goes in and scoops her up

"It's okay baby girl you're safe I think tonight mommy is going to bust on out of here, and take you home." He says carrying her down to the room.

Logan gets back to his room and locks the door and heads to sit down in the rocking chair to calm Kennedy.

"There we go how about a lullaby to put you to sleep?" he asks looking down at her

She blinks her pretty eyes

"Okay one lullaby coming up." He says as he sings _Invisible_

Later the guys come to bring him some clothes to wear home tomorrow, and a cute little outfit for Kennedy to wear.

"Guys this is too cute" Logan says when he opens the bag to see a tea party shirt and a diaper cover

"We picked out more cute outfits they are at home. There are little leggings, pants and more" James says smiling

"We even got some bows for her hair." Carlos says excitedly

"Yeah Carlos went overboard on that." Kendall says rolling his eyes

"I couldn't it they were so many I got them all." Carlos says

"I even went overboard on the headbands." James says taking a seat

"Did you guys bring any with you?" Logan asks hands on his hip

"Of course we did." Kendall says smiling holding up the bag of headbands

Logan picks out a purple headband for Kennedy to wear

"Kennedy you look so adorable." Logan says admiring his little girl

The guys stood a few minutes before they headed home for the night.

"Okay Kennedy time for bed you had a busy day." Logan says getting in bed with her.

After one day in the hospital Logan was ready to go home, and the doctor let him. After the way they treated him and Kennedy

"Here's the cute carrier we got for her." James says entering with the carrier and the others following

"Minnie mouse it's perfect for her." Logan says as he changes Kennedy

"Ready to go Loges?" Kendall asks coming in the room.

"Not yet first Kennedy has to have her first shots, and a check-up, and anything else she needs done. Then I need to watch a video on how to care for her after I leave." Logan says laying Kennedy in the bassinet to go back to the nursery

Soon a nurse comes for Kennedy, and Logan starts getting ready. Once he was dressed he and the others sat down to watch the baby care video. All four were fascinated with the video and learned a lot especially Logan.

"Can we get one to take home, so we can watch it and take notes?" James asks

"We probably can I want to watch it over and over again, so I don't screw up her first year" Logan says asking the nurse if they could get a copy of the video

The nurse was nice enough to give them a copy to take home. When she brought Kennedy down from her testing.

"Hey cupcake ready to go home?" he asks as he dresses her

Kennedy just stretches

"I think she is ready to go home." James says placing the car seat on the bed for Logan

"I think so too." Logan says placing Kennedy in her car seat to go home.

Kennedy didn't like being in the car seat at all.

"Kennedy you're okay you have to be in here for safety purposes" Logan says buckling her in

A hospital volunteer wheels Logan with a sleeping Kennedy on his lap out of the hospital, and to the big time rush mobile.

"Here Logan I'll secure her in" Kendall says grabbing Kennedy from Logan

"Thanks Kendall' Logan says as he gets out of the wheelchair and into the car

Kendall's mom carried all the balloons Logan got while he was in the hospital, and took them home in the van.

"Here we go Kennedy off to your new home" Logan says looking down at Kennedy who was sleeping peacefully

The whole way home the guys sang for Kennedy to keep her entertained.

"Welcome to the Palm woods Kennedy." James says getting out

"Boys I think it will be safer for Kennedy if you take her in the van. Instead of the car cause it's too dangerous for her." Mrs. Knight says when she sees the boys pull off

The guys look at both vehicles, and think the van will be safer and better for Kennedy when they take her anywhere.

"I see your point mom I'll set to work putting her car seat in the van" Kendall says switching Kennedy's car seat to the van.

"Come on sweetie let's get you settled." Logan says taking her up to the apartment

Logan walks in and sees a big welcome home banner hanging by swirly.

"Logan can I hold Kennedy?" Katie asks nicely

"Did you wash your hands?" he asks her

She quickly runs into the bathroom to wash her hands quickly. Once she was settled on the couch Logan handed her Kennedy.

"Oh my goodness she is so tiny" Katie says when she holds Kennedy

"You were that tiny at one time baby sister." Kendall says smiling

Mrs. Knight gets a picture of everyone on the couch with Kennedy in Logan's arms. Then Logan got pictures of everyone holding Kennedy. Soon Kennedy started to fuss.

"Okay pumpkin I got the message." Logan says picking her up

"Logan this will be a perfect time to show you her nursery." James says showing Logan the way to Kennedy's nursery

Logan enters a nursery completed decorated to look like a kingdom with a castle and everything. It had a white crib with ruffles at the bottom.

"She will feel like a princess in this room." Logan says going over to the rocking chair to feed Kennedy

"We'll leave you alone." Kendall says closing the door giving Logan his privacy

"Here we go sweet girl." he says feeding her in the rocker chair.

**Review?**

**Next Chapter" Shower & first night**


	5. Logan's shower & Kennedy's 1st night

**Shower & 1****st**** night**

"There we go Kennedy you got your belly full now?" Logan asks when Kennedy was done nursing.

Logan burps her and she lets out a good burp along with some spit up.

"Time to get you cleaned up sweet girl." he says taking her over to the changing table to change her.

"Don't worry mommy will make this quick." he says as he changes her really fast.

Once Kennedy was changed he headed down for his shower.

"Surprise congrats Logan" everyone says when he enters the pool area with Kennedy.

"Camille how did you plan all this when I was in the hospital?" he asks as she places a sash over him.

"It was easy many people had this day available, so I set it up and told everyone to bring a gift" she says guiding him to the cabana of honor.

Logan had a fun time at his shower. He ate and enjoyed the company of everyone from the Palm woods.

"Okay everyone time for games." Camille says as she passes paper and pencils

"What's the first game Camille?" Logan asks her as he holds Kennedy.

"Guess Kennedy's weight and length, and you tell us the right answers" she says happily

"Oh" he says checking on Kennedy to make sure she was still napping in his arms.

"Okay Logan tell us how much Kennedy weighed and how long she was when she was born." Camille says when everyone was done with their guesses.

Kennedy here weighed 7 pounds 7 ounces when she was born, and was 18 inches long." Logan says.

"Yes I got it right." Jett says from where he was.

"Next game we are going to play is guess what chocolate is in the diaper." Camille says passing around the diapers that were filled with different chocolate candy.

Logan couldn't believe that Kennedy's poop will look like this. When she has her first bowel movement,

"Yuck that is disgusting." he says when he sees the diaper.

"This is what you signed for Loges." James says when he sees the expression on Logan's face.

"Don't remind me Kennedy didn't have a bowel movement since we left the hospital." Logan says looking down at Kennedy who was still sleeping.

Carlos won the chocolate game.

Soon it was time for gifts. Logan got a diaper genie with refillable bags, diapers galore, outfits, dresses, a bouncer, swing, socks, pajamas, footie pajamas, a Minnie stroller from the guys, slippers, toys, stuffed animals, a changing pad, a diaper bag, wipes, a baby bath tub, high chair, and lots of other stuff.

"Logan there is one more thing I would like you to have." Mr. Bitters says giving Logan the small package.

"What's this?" Logan asks when he opened it.

"It's one of the nicer apartments it has plenty of room for Kennedy to run around and play. Plus it come furnish I did almost the same design but different for her nursery. Go ahead go check it out." Bitters says as Logan heads to the apartment.

"Wow this is sweet. This is where we are gonna live Kennedy" Logan says as he walks into the apartment.

Logan checks out his room, and Kennedy's nursery and a little study area he can use when he decides to be a doctor.

"This is mind blowing why did you give me one of the nicer apartments?" Logan says sitting down with Kennedy.

"Because Logan you deserve it, and since you have a little one it's time you move out of that small apartment and into a nicer one for her sake." Bitters says smiling as the guys bring everything up from the shower.

Logan lays Kennedy down as he organizes his new apartment the way he wanted it. He put Kennedy's bouncer in the kitchen along with her high chair. The playpen by the TV with some of her toys in it. The stuffed animals and clothes, and the diapers along with the diaper genie went in her room.

"What's wrong Kennedy?" he asks picking her up from her crib.

"I think mommy smells the problem. Come on I'll change you" he says laying her down on the change table to be changed.

After Kennedy was changed she let Logan know she was hungry and wanted to be fed.

"Sweetie I'm going to feed you in the rocker chair that looks out into all of Hollywood." he says sitting in the rocker chair and begins to nurse her.

Logan burped her and changed her once again, and laid her in the crib. He finished up her room as she slept in her crib.

"There we go Kennedy your room looks nice and neat." he says standing back to admire his work.

He grabs the baby monitor and heads out to get his clothes and anything else he needs from apartment 2j.

"Loges we'll keep the extra crib, bassinet, and everything we got for her here. Just in case, you need a night away from her." James says as they help Logan with his stuff.

"Thanks guys that's not happening anytime soon." Logan says as they enter his apartment.

Logan quickly puts his clothes and everything else away before Kennedy wakes up and wanting some attention.

"Right on time coming sweetheart." he says when he hears her cries.

After Logan nurse her and changed her he brought her into the TV room, so he could assemble her swing. Which Kendall already did, so all he had to do was figure out the breast pump. When he goes away, or the guys watch her she would have a bottle right there, so he won't need to nurse her in public.

(That night)

"Night Kennedy sweet dreams sweet girl.' he says laying her in the bassinet that was in his room.

Kennedy is asleep within minutes, and Logan heads to bed himself. Goodness knows he won't be able to get his full night's sleep for a long while.

(Two hours later)

"Coming Kennedy." he says getting out of bed and getting her from the bassinet.

He sits on his bed and begins to feed her. Once she was full he burped her and changed her and put her back to bed for the night.

(Two more hours later)

"Ugh Kennedy come on darling you got to let mommy get her beauty sleep." he says as he nurses her for the second time that night.

That how, it continued, for the rest of the night. Kennedy kept waking up every two hours and wanting a meal. Then Logan burps her and changed her and laid her back down to sleep.

"Logan wake up we got to get to the studio or Gustavo will kill us." James says walking into Logan's apartment

The guys walk in and see Logan is fast asleep.

"He must have had a rough night with Kennedy." Kendall says going to the bassinet and checking on the baby

"Come on let's take Kennedy, so Logan can sleep." Carlos says whispering

Kendall packs the diaper bag with everything they need like diapers, wipes, paci's, a toy and a bottle or two

"Let's head out" Kendall says as he carries Kennedy out the door. After James wrote Logan a note explaining everything

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Gustavo's reaction to Kennedy**


	6. Gustavo reaction & father is revealed

**Gustavo's reaction to Kennedy & the father is revealed**

"Hard to believe, that Kennedy slept the entire way to the studio." Kendall says when he gets Kennedy out of the van.

"She is such an easy baby, so far." James says as he pushes Kennedy into Roque records

Kennedy wakes up a short time later.

"Why hello Kennedy did you have a good nap?" James asks her when she looks up at him.

Kendall's phone goes off.

"It's Logan." he says when he sees who's calling him.

"Guys start explaining now!" Logan says yelling at the guys.

"Loges you were sleeping, and Kennedy was still snoozing so we got Kennedy dressed, and brought her with us." Kendall says.

"You guys should have waked me up, so Gustavo doesn't wonder where in world I am." Logan says as he gets dressed.

"Okay Loges I'm on my way back to the palm woods to get you with Kennedy." Kendall says as he takes Kennedy back to the van, so he can pick up Logan.

"Hey Loges we thought we let you sleep in and catch up on your sleep. Since last night was Kennedy's first night home, and you didn't get much sleep with her waking up to nurse." Kendall says smiling.

"Thanks that was kind of you guys. I was able to get a few more hours of sleep, so I am rested for rehearsal." Logan says as they head to the studio.

Logan gets Kennedy out, and back in her stroller and they head in to meet Carlos and James.

"Dogs, where did you get the baby?" Gustavo asks yelling at them.

When Kennedy heard that yelling it scared her, and causing her to cry.

"Come to mommy sweetie." Logan says picking Kennedy up, and taking Kennedy to a different room to comfort her.

"Gustavo the baby belongs to Logan, and her name is Kennedy Hurricane Mitchell." Kendall says explaining it all to Gustavo.

"How on earth did Logan get a baby?" Gustavo asks Kendall, James and Carlos.

"There's an interesting story behind that." James says biting his lip.

"Okay shoot." Gustavo says sitting down on the couch

James tells the story how Logan got Kennedy, and Gustavo couldn't believe it.

"So you're telling me Logan was pregnant, and he didn't even know it until he had Kennedy?" Gustavo asks puzzled.

"Basically ya" Carlos says shrugging.

James goes and gets Logan to tell him it was safe for him to come back with Kennedy.

"Logan, will it be okay if I hold her?" Kelly asks him

"Sure Kelly." Logan says handing Kennedy over to Kelly.

"Logan she looks so adorable." Kelly says when he holds Kennedy.

"Thank you Kelly" Logan says shedding a tear.

"Logan's hormones are out of wak, so it will be a while before he returns to normal." James says in a whisper.

"You dogs to the studio now." Gustavo says as the boys head for the booth to work on a new song.

"Come on let's watch your mommy make some music." Kelly says as she carries Kennedy inside the sound booth.

Logan knew Kennedy needed fed, so before he joins the others he feeds her and change her really fast before giving her back to Kelly. Kennedy was wide awake the whole time Logan was recording

"She must really like your singing Loges." Carlos says when he sees Kelly hold Kennedy up to the window.

"She must like it." Logan says waving at Kennedy who was looking at him

After the dogs, recording session. Gustavo had them head to the dance studio for more rehearsal.

"Gustavo I'm going to take it easy. Since I just had Kennedy I'm not going to push my body too fast" Logan says sitting down with Kennedy in his arms

"Logan I want you rehearsing with the others NOW!" Gustavo says raising his voice.

"Can you not yell in front of Kennedy?" Logan snaps at Gustavo.

Kelly gives Gustavo a look that could kill.

"NO I WON'T STOP YELLING CAUSE IT'S WHAT I DO TO GET YOU DOGS TO LISTEN." Gustavo says yelling.

"Logan it's best if you take Kennedy home, so her ears ain't damaged." Kelly says smiling as Kennedy began to scream.

"Yeah it would be best if I take her home to get her to calm down, and maybe ask Mrs. Knight to watch her when we rehearse." Logan says as him and the guys leave

Kendall drove home while Carlos sat in the passenger side, and James and Logan sat in the back with Kennedy.

"Come Kennedy please be quiet for mommy please?" Logan begs her.

Kennedy didn't stop screaming until they got home from the studio.

"Maybe a little swinging will calm you down" Logan says setting Kennedy in her baby swing.

Slowly Kennedy stop crying, and went to sleep.

"Thank goodness." Logan says when Kennedy was snoozing in her swing.

While Kennedy snoozed Logan went to get the mail from downstairs. He sees there is an envelope from the hospital.

"This must contain information on Kennedy's dad." Logan says reading it when he enters the apartment.

He opens it up, and reads the letter. He is shocked to find out who is Kennedy's dad.

"Kennedy's dad is Dak Zevon" Logan says when he sees it on paper

Logan couldn't believe it he hoped that Kennedy's dad was James or Kendall, but it wasn't it was Dak.

"Well sweetie I don't know if you will see your dad at all cause he doesn't live here, and mommy doesn't know where he lives anymore. Mommy gonna have Uncle James, Carlos, and Kendall tested to see if one of them might be your daddy. Right now mommy doesn't like who your daddy is." he says as he watches Kennedy sleep in her swing.

Kennedy looked so adorable in her swing Logan knew he had to get a picture of her.

"Bless you." He says when he hears her sneeze for the first time

Logan wipes her nose with a little Kleenex. Then he sets off to register for online classes, so he can be a doctor.

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: The guys go for a DNA test to see if one of them is Kennedy's dad**

**Look for a Glee/BTR crossover tonight it will be a veterans day tribute**


	7. DNA test redo

**The guys go for an DNA test to see if one of them is Kennedy's daddy**

"Loges why you call us up here?" Carlos asks when the other three enters Logan's apartment.

"I got the DNA results from the hospital, and they say that Dak is Kennedy's father." Logan says showing the others the paper that he got from the hospital.

"It's impossible Loges Kennedy does not look like Dak at all. She looks like either me or Kennedy. To make you feel better Kendall and me will take Kennedy to the hospital, and we will get tested to see if one of us is her daddy." James says as him and Kendall leave for the hospital.

"I'll be right there just let me grab Kennedy, and I'll be right down." Logan says grabbing Kennedy from the swing,

Carlos decides to stay home, and play some video games.

(Hospital)

"Is there something wrong Mr. Mitchell?" a nurse asks when she sees Logan with Kennedy.

"Yes I have brought two of my best friends to be tested to see if one of them is Kennedy's dad. Because I don't believe that Dak Zevon is Kennedy's father." he tells the nurse.

"Okay we will take another sample of Kennedy's blood. Then take a sample of your friends blood to see if one of them might be Kennedy's father." she says happily as she registers Kennedy, Kendall, and James.

During Kennedy's second blood sample. Logan calmed her cries the best that he could, and let her know he was right there and wasn't going anywhere.

"There we go sweet heart that wasn't, so bad now was it?" he asks as he holds her in his arms

Kennedy sucks on her fingers. When she stopped crying.

"Now we wait for Uncle Kendall & James to be done, so we can go home and you can have a bottle." He says rocking her in his arms

Kendall & James were done in no time, and the four of headed back to the Palm woods to wait out the outcome of the testing.

(Logan's apartment)

"Here we go sweetie." Logan says as he feeds Kennedy a bottle.

As she ate he walked around the apartment humming to her. Getting her calm a little bit before he nap. After she ate he burped her and changed her, and put her in the swing to nap.

"Here we go my precious angel sweet dreams." He says putting the music on for her to listen to as she sleeps

(Three weeks later)

"Guys the results came from the hospital, so come up." Logan says calling the others up to his apartment.

"Oh my goodness Logan she is getting so big." Carlos says coming in the apartment

"Yeah she just turned a month old yesterday" Logan says closing the door behind them

Logan lets the guys play with Kennedy, for a little bit. When she goes down for her nap he will reveal who her true father was.

(Thirty minutes later)

"Have a good nap sweetie, and I'll see you in a little bit" Logan says closing the door to her nursery.

"Okay Loges we're ready tell us who is Kennedy's real father." Kendall says

"Kennedy's real father is…" Logan say

"Come on Loges tell us already we are dying to hear who Kennedy's real dad is." James says impatiently

"Kendall" Logan says happily.

Kendall hears that he is in shock that we went from Uncle to daddy in a matter of weeks.

"You wanna see your daughter Kendall?" Logan asks him

Kendall nods as he gets up and heads for Kennedy's nursery. Kendall sees that Kennedy has his nose, and his smile.

"Hi there little Kennedy Hurricane Mitchell I'm your daddy. It's nice to finally meet you." Kendall says giving her his finger

"It's your choice if you wanna be in her life. I'm not going to pressure you." Logan says

"Right now I'm with Jo and your with Camille I don't want to jeopardize anything, so I'm not going to be in her life right now, but I would like to see here every so often though" Kendall says

"Perfectly understandable Kendall. I am fine raising Kennedy on my own." Logan says cocky

"If that's how you feel fine I'm leaving." Kendall says storming out of the apartment and grabbing the others with him

"Don't worry Kennedy we will make it somehow, someway we can deal without your daddy who seems to be a big meanie at the moment, and only wants to see you whenever it's convenient for him." Logan says looking into the crib at Kennedy who seemed to be in the middle of a really good dream.

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Shots and Logan's mom comes to visit**


	8. Logan thinks & shots

**Logan thinks & shots**

Logan began to ponder how on earth did he get pregnant with Kennedy, and how did he miss the warning signs of pregnancy when he has a flashback to when Jett put something in his drink when he was hanging poolside with Camille.

_(Flashback)_

"_It's a great day to hang by the pool with my boyfriend" Camille says as she takes a sip of her tea_

"_Yes it is I love spending time with you too Camille" he says as he sips his tea_

"_You up for a quick dip?" she asks him_

"_I thought you never ask" he says taking off his top and joining her in the pool_

"_When Logan's gets out of the pool he will be famish and want refreshment, and he will think he is drinking his tea, but best unknown to him I'm going to have something added to his drink" Jett says swapping Logan's ice tea for the special one that had a women's drug in it_

_(Couple minutes later)_

"_Hard to believe we could have that much fun swimming" Camille says drying off_

"_Yeah and we could work up a thirst having that much fun with our friends" Logan says taking a sip of his ice tea_

_After their poolside fun Logan and Camille went and got ready for a fun party that Dak was going to have that night_

_(That night)_

"_Logan you okay?" she asks when he sees him holding his stomach_

"_Yeah fine I'm sure it will blow over when we get there" he says as they leave_

_(Dak's condo)_

"_Who is up for a game of true or dare?" James asks really drunk_

_Everybody agrees to play_

"_Kendall truth or dare?" Jett asks him_

"_Dare" Kendall says a little bit drunk_

"_Okay I dare you to go and make-out with Logan in Dak's bedroom" Jett says_

"_Come on Kendall let's get it over with" Logan says normal_

_Kendall had Logan strip down to his boxer's, so it can be done right_

"_Logan you are so smooth" Kendall says as he gets into it_

_Logan stays quiet this whole time he knows Kendall is drunk and lets him have his fun, and he can get it over with _

_(End of flashback)_

"It's all Jett's fault I got pregnant and ended up having Kennedy" he says when it hits him

He decides next time he sees Jett he is going to confront him head on, and ask him if he slipped something in his drink when he was in the pool.

"Coming Kennedy" Logan says when he hears Kennedy wake up from her nap

"Hey buttercup did you have a good nap I bet you did" he says as he changes her

Since Kennedy was awake Logan decided to do some interacting with her

"Okay my little Ken bear mommy gonna lay you in your bouncer, and going to teach you some things like your numbers" he says bringing her into the living room for a bit

Logan played with Kennedy until it was time to go to the doctor's for her first shots

(Dr. Chime's office)

"Kennedy Mitchell" the nurse says from the doorway

"Come on sweetie" Logan says getting up with Kennedy

Kennedy gets her weight and length & width checked before Dr. Chime comes in to give her a full check-up

"Well Kennedy here is healthy as I can be I don't see no problems with her what so ever" Dr. Chime says with a smile

"At least that's good" Logan says as he begins to get Kennedy dressed, so she's not cold

"Hold up there Mr. Mitchell Kennedy needs to get some shots first" Dr. Chime says getting the first shot ready

Logan lays Kennedy back down, so she can have her shots

Since Kennedy was wearing a skirt all the nurse had to do was shoot the shots right in her leg and her arm

"It's okay sweetie" Logan says comforting her when the shots were given to her

During all three shots Kennedy screams bloody murder

"One more Kennedy then we're done" the nurse says ready with the fourth shot

"I think the fourth one can wait till next visit" Logan says picking Kenned up and heading for the door

"You need to stop doing that Yvonne" Dr. Chime says after Logan left

Logan pays for the visit and heads back to the Palm woods to hang with the guys a bit

(2J)

"Hey Loges what up with Kennedy?" James asks when Logan enters with a crying Kennedy

"She had to get some shots today, and she isn't a happy camper" Logan says going to the medicine cabinet to grab the baby Tylenol for Kennedy

"Come here Kennedy" Carlos says taking Kennedy from Logan

James gets her favorite monkey to help calm her while Logan measured the Tylenol

"Here we go sugar" Logan says giving her the Tylenol

After Kennedy had the Tylenol. Logan took her to the spare nursery to rock her to get her to settle down

"Here we go angel I'm gonna rock you until you fall asleep" he says sitting in the rocking chair and begins to rock her to sleep

As Logan rocked her she began to fall asleep.

"Night precious I love you" he lays laying her in the crib

He grabs the baby monitor and heads out to hang out with the guys while Kennedy naps.

"Guys can you keep it down? Kennedy trying to snooze" Logan says coming out of the bedroom area

"Sure Loges wanna play a video game?" Carlos asks him

"I thought you never asks" Logan says joining James & Carlos on the couch when Kendall walked in

"Hey Kendall wanna join in?" James asks

"Do I get the platinum controller?" Kendall asks

"Sorry Kendall we gave it to Logan" Carlos says

"That's fine I don't mind the other controller" Kendall says joining them on the couch

It did Logan some good to get out of his apartment to hang with guys for a few hours while Kennedy slept.

"We got to do this more often" James says as they play

"What play video games?" Logan asks

"Yeah you could bring Kennedy here, and she could play on an activity mat while we play video games" Carlos says

"Or when she gets older we can take her to the park to play" Logan says when he hears Kennedy wake up

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Logan mom comes for a visit**


	9. Logan mom comes for a visit

**Logan's mom shows up**

Little Kennedy Hurricane Mitchell was two months olds, and was growing like a twig.

"Who could that be?" Logan asks when he hears the doorbell.

Logan is shocked when he sees his mom at the door,

"Mom what are you doing here?" He asks swallowing hard.

"Oh I came to see how my little Logan is doing that's all." She says rolling her luggage into the apartment.

"I've been good, and I have some news." He says going to get Kennedy from the nursery.

"Logan may I ask what is that?" His mom asks when she sees Kennedy for the first time.

"This is your granddaughter say hello to Kennedy Hurricane Mitchell." He says introducing Kennedy to his mom.

"How do you end up with her I hope you didn't get Camille pregnant Hortense Logan Mitchell." his mom says raising her voice.

"No mom I didn't get anyone pregnant. Somehow I ended up getting knocked up, and I didn't know until I was in full blown labor with Kennedy." He says explaining it all to his mom.

He continues to tell her how Kennedy was born, and all that. After he told the whole story about how Kennedy came into his life his mom was kind of okay with it.

"Don't worry mom we have been fine so far." Logan tells her.

"Well it looks like I'm moving in to watch Kennedy when you have rehearsals" she says looking for a spare room to sleep in.

"Mom that's not necessary Kendall's mom watches Kennedy when we need to go to the studio cause Kendall is Kennedy's dad" Logan says when his mom starts setting up housekeeping.

"If you're sure I'll only stay a few days and that's it" she says going to a spare room

"Yes I'm sure." He calls to her.

"Well Kennedy wanna go down and see Auntie Camille for a little bit before we see Uncle James & Carlos and daddy." Logan says putting her in the stroller and heading down to Camille's apartment.

(Camille's apartment)

"Hi Logan I see you brought Kennedy" Camille says looking down at the baby who was wide awake.

"Yes I thought you and me could hang out for a bit" he says coming into the apartment with Kennedy.

"I thought you never ask" she says closing the door.

Camille had an activity mat for Kennedy to play on while her and Logan talked, hanged out, relaxed or just chilled watching Kennedy play happily.

"Man Logan she is getting so big. How much does she weigh now?" Camille asks.

"She weighs nine pounds three ounces." He says playing with Kennedy who loves the interaction.

"She is starting to be a little chubette" Camille says tickling Kennedy causing her to giggle.

"Yes but she's healthy that's the main thing" he says scooping her up from the floor and heading for 2J.

"Hey Loges come on in" James says when he sees Logan at the door.

"Thanks James" Logan says laying Kennedy on the activity mat

"Hey munchkin" James says tickling her

"Mom what are you doing here?" Logan asks in shock when he sees his mom in the guy's apartment.

"I have come to take Kennedy and you back to the apartment where I know you are safe and protected" she says picking up Kennedy

"Mom Kennedy loves it here she gets to see her dad, and her uncles that love her very much" he says taking Kennedy from his mom and lay her in the crib in the spare nursery

"Don't give me that lip Hortense" she says following him

"I'll grab Kennedy" James says going to Kennedy's room to get her

Logan and his mom don't hear James come in and get a screaming Kennedy from the crib.

"What's wrong sweetheart don't you like mommy and nana's yelling?" Kendall asks comforting Kennedy

"I guess she doesn't" Carlos says when Logan comes out and grabs Kennedy and leaves.

(Logan's apartment)

"It's okay sweetie I don't think nana going to stay here with us at all cause she keeps treating mommy like a little girl and it's just mommy mad" he says rocking her back and forth to get her to calm down

Kennedy ends up calming down after a while, and settles into her mommy's arms

"There we all better now come I believe it's getting close to your nap time" he says carrying her to the nursery for her nap

Kennedy is asleep in minutes, and Logan figures out what he is gonna do about his mom.

"I think having my mom stay three days is the limit for now." He says unlocking the door for his mom to come back in.

When his mom return they had a little talk about her treating him like a little boy when he has a baby of his own, and she perfectly understands that her little Logie is not the same Logan she saw last time she came for a visit.

(Three days later)

"Okay Kennedy time to say bye-bye to nana" Logan says when his mom was getting ready to leave.

"Bye baby doll be good for nana okay" his mom says giving Kennedy a hug and a kiss good-bye

During the visit his mom set up Kennedy a playroom, so she could play when she got older, and picked out some pretty outfits for her to wear.

"I'll be here for her first birthday" his mom says leaving

"Bye mom" he says when she closes the door.

After his mom was gone he had to get Kennedy to be dropped off at Mama Knight's, so he could go to the studio with the guys.

"Come here princess it's time to get you ready to see Mama Knight, so mommy can go to the studio" he says carrying to the nursery to get changed, and to pack the diaper bag for the long visit.

Once Kennedy was freshly changed and in a new outfit Logan headed down to 2J to drop Kennedy off, so he could go to the studio with the guys.

**Review:**

**Next Chapter: Crawling**


	10. Crawling

**Crawling**

Kennedy Mitchell was six months old and was the apple of Logan's eye. Logan couldn't get enough of how much Kennedy looked like him.

"Mommy gonna put you on the floor while mommy gets you a bottle." He says placing her on the blanket that was in the kitchen.

Kennedy plays with some of her toys that were by her. Until Logan returns; with a bottle for her.

"Here we go precious." He says feeding her a bottle.

Kennedy was able to grasp the bottle with her little hands, and begins drinking the formula.

"After you eat mommy has to go to rehearsal, and since your regular baby-sitter is under the weather. You get to come with mommy to rehearsal." He tells her as she drinks her formula.

She looks at him with her chocolate eyes. After she eats Logan burps her, and takes her to her room to change her and get her ready to go to the studio.

"There we go you are all dry. Now to head to the studio" he says grabbing the diaper bag and leaving the apartment.

"Hi Logan I see you have had your baby" Jet says when he sees Logan carry Kennedy.

"Jett I know it was you that put something in my drink that day, and you dared me to make-out with Kendall at Dak's party. That is why I somehow ended up pregnant with Kennedy, and I didn't know she was in my stomach until I went into labor with her. If you'll excuse me I'm late to meet the others for rehearsal." Logan says heading to 2J to meet the others

"This ain't over Mitchell I will have my revenge." Jett says as Logan keeps walking.

"Hey Logan, hi Kennedy" James says when he answers the door.

"Is Kendall and Carlos ready to go?" Logan says putting Kennedy down on the floor

"Just about" James says as he watches Kennedy get into the position to crawl

"Is this today you're gonna crawl for mommy?" Logan asks Kennedy

Kennedy gives him a big smile

"I take that as a yes." He says tickling her making her giggle.

After Kendall & Carlos were ready all five of them head to Rocque records for a long day of rehearsal.

"There we go all buckled in and ready to go to the studio." Logan says buckling Kennedy in her car seat

Kennedy babbles as Logan gets in front to drive the group to the studio.

"How much does Kennedy weigh now Loges?" James asks

"She weighs ten pounds two ounces" Logan says happily

"She takes after me with the weight cause I don't weigh very much either." Logan says with a chuckle as he drives

As Logan drives he hears Kennedy back there babbling away in her car seat.

"I think she is getting close to talking." Carlos says when he hears Kennedy babble

"I think so to, but she is getting closer to crawling then anything." Logan says when they pull up to Rocque Records

Logan carries Kennedy into the studio, and sits her down on the floor, so he can head to the recording booth. Little does he know Kennedy starts following him into the booth.

"Kennedy how did you get here?" he asks when he sees her appear in the booth

He looks at the position she was in and he couldn't believe it that his little girl crawled for the first time

"Kennedy you crawled" he says picking her up and giving her kisses

"You know what means Loges" Carlos says

"I have to baby proof the apartment?" Logan guesses

"Ding-Ding-Ding we have a winner yes Logan Mitchell you have the honors of baby-proofing your apartment for Kennedy" James says happily

"Okay after rehearsal we'll stop at the baby store and I'll pick up some things for Kennedy." Logan says putting Kennedy in the corner of the booth while he goes out to get some toys for her to play with.

Kennedy follows him out and back to the sound booth

"Kennedy you are starting to be too mobile for me." Logan says placing her blanket on the floor, and some toys for her to play with.

Kennedy plays quietly with some of her toys that didn't make any noise, but when she plays with the one's that make noise it ends up coming on the track.

"I think I have an idea for a song you guys can record, a song that involves Kennedy's toys." Gustavo says

"That's not a bad idea" James says tickling Kennedy

"No it isn't I think it's a wonderful idea we can call it _Kennedy's busy toy band_" Logan says picking up Kennedy and smothering her with kisses

"I agree with Logan that's what we should call it." Carlos says

Gustavo dismisses the guys to the dance studio to practice their dance moves. Logan works on Kennedy's walking, and slowly they get there together.

"Okay sweet girl stay right here and watch mommy do her thing." Logan says placing Kennedy in a spare playpen that was in the dance studio

Kennedy climbs up and starts dancing along with the music.

"I think Kennedy inherited you dancing abilities Loges." Kendall says when he sees his daughter dance to the music

"No it's your dancing ability she got my good looks." Logan says as he dances with Kennedy hoping she will lay down for a nap really soon and he can continue dancing.

Mr. X was nice enough to let Kennedy in on the rehearsal cause he was a sucker for a cute baby.

(That night)

"Come on Kennedy it's past your bed time" Logan says carrying a sleeping Kennedy out to the van

The guys listen to Kennedy snooze the whole way back to the Palm woods. Kendall parks, and they head up to their apartments for the night.

"Night Kennedy; sweet dreams baby girl." Logan says after he changes Kennedy into her pajamas and lays her in her crib

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Talking and a fight between Logan and Jett breaks out**


	11. Talking & Fighting

**Talking and a fight between Jet and Logan break out**

Kennedy has been babbling for quite some time now, and was getting close to talking

"You playing; sweet girl?" Logan asks her when he see her playing out of the corner of his eye

"Ya ya" she says happily

"Okay I'll let you play while I fix us some lunch" he says going back to fixing lunch for him and Kennedy

"Logan you home?" Camille asks knocking

"Sure Camille come on in I was just making Kennedy and me some lunch" Logan says fixing Kennedy's lunch

"I was just wondering later if you maybe want to go to the park later?" she asks him

"Sure we got nothing better to do then just stay here in the apartment" he says going to get Kennedy who was playing with her bug

"Mind if I join you two for lunch?" Camille asks

"Sure you can have my sandwich, and I can make myself another one" he says giving Camille his sandwich and he makes himself another one

During lunch all three just talk and enjoy each other company. Before heading to the park for some fun

""Guys Camille and me are taking Kennedy to the park any of you want to come?" Logan asks coming into the apartment

"Sure Logan we got nothing better to do anyway" James says turning off the television and going with Logan

"Count me in too" Carlos says following suit

Soon Logan, Camille, James, and Carlos with Kennedy in the stroller set off to the park.

"Where everybody go?" Kendall asks appearing in the room

When he heard their chatter he catches up to them, and went to the park with them.

(An hour later)

"Man that was fun" James says coming in with Frisbee that they got on the way to the park

"Yeah who knew playing with Kennedy could be so relaxing" Carlos says grabbing a drink of water

"Too bad Camille had to leave in the middle of it to go shoot the tenth camping movie" Logan says taking a sleeping Kennedy to the nursery

The guys and Camille and Kennedy had fun playing at the park they played follow the leader which Kennedy was the leader, Frisbee, took Kennedy to the playground to play, took her to the sandbox to play a little bit, and played some games with just the five of them.

"Kennedy is getting closer to talking" Logan says grabbing a water from the fridge

"You don't say Loges" Carlos says from the couch

"I'm serious her first words will either be mama or dada" Logan says sitting down with the guys while Kennedy napped

"How's medical school going?" Carlos asks

"It's going good taking online classes with Kennedy is a lot easier than going to an actual classroom with her" he says with a chuckle

"So are you and Camille back together?" James asks

"Of course we are she loves Kennedy to death I might go out later and get a ring and pop the question, so I don't let her go once again" Logan says smiling

"What are you going to do about Kendall?" Carlos asks

"He made it crystal clear that he doesn't want to be involved in Kennedy's life at all, so I left it at that and since then I have raised her on my own without no help at all" Logan says when he hears Kennedy from the nursery

"Hey baby girl did something wake you?" he asks coming into the nursery when he heard her cry

"Mama" she says when she sees her mommy/daddy

"Kennedy you talked" he say lifting her out of the crib

"Mama Mama" she says again as Logan takes her to the change table to change her

"I'm glad to see you pudding cup right now I'm going to put a dry diapey on you, so you don't get a rash" he says laying her down to change her

Kennedy was very squirmy that changing for some reason and Logan couldn't figure out why

"Kennedy what is getting into you today you did not want a new diaper on you" he says bringing back out to the guys

"Hi Kennedy you want to see Uncle James" James says when he sees Kennedy

Kennedy immediately crawls over to him and he picks her up to hold her

"Hi Kennedy a boo boo boo" Carlos says tickling her making her giggle

"I'll get it" Logan says when he hears the door

Little did Logan know Jett was going to be behind that door

"Jett what do you want?" Logan says when he sees Jett

"I've come for my revenge Mitchell" Jett says with the syringe

"If you think you're knocking me up again you're wrong you're not, so if you're excuse me I have to head back to my apartment and take my online test for one of my medical school classes" Logan says heading back to his apartment

"If you think you're getting away that easily think again Mitchell" Jet says chasing after him

"Kennedy how about we play a little bit while your mommy takes her test for her class" James says getting on the floor with her

"Ya ya" she says happily

"Kennedy look what Uncle Carlos got you a train you can ride" Carlos says coming out with the train

"Carlos she's seven months old she doesn't know about trains yet all she knows is who her mommy and daddy are" James says helping Kennedy with the blocks

"I know maybe we can take her for a ride around the Palmwoods and the neighborhood" Carlos says taking each train piece downstairs and assembling it

After Carlos had the train assembled they took Kennedy on a little train ride through the neighborhood

"Guys hold on I hear Logan" James says when he hears Logan's voice

"Kendall take your daughter while we figure out what's going on with Logan" Carlos says handing him Kennedy

Kendal was feeling awkward about holding his daughter, and he did not want to be this little girl's dada, but when he saw Kennedy big brown eyes look up at him he changed his tune

"Hi sweetie" he says when he holds her

When she looks up at him with her big brown eyes he knew she looked like Logan with that look

"I could not say no to those eyes of yours how about I drop you off with Camille while I go see what's going on with mommy" Kendall says taking Kennedy to see Camille

(Logan apartment)

"Jett I told you before it was you that put something in my drink that cause me to have Kennedy, so I want you to leave before things get ugly" Logan says yelling at him

"Logan I don't know what you're talking about and you have no proof I put something in your drink" Jett says yelling back

"I have everyone in the Palm woods as my witness Jo and the Jennifer's saw what you did and told me aft I took a few sips of my drink" Logan says getting ready to attack Jett

"Yeah we were there too we knew you supped Logan's ice tea again" James says entering Logan's apartment

"Yeah all you have to do is lay one hand on Logan and I will have my papi here faster than you can say seven swans a swimming" Carlos says pulling out his phone

Jett pulled Logan by his sensitive ear and pulled him into his bedroom and locked the door

"Carlos you better call your dad" James says

Carlos does and runs back and gets his helmet

James and Kendall just had to listen to the fight that was going on with Logan and Jett

"I swear if he gets Logan pregnant again I swear I'm going to tear him limb from limb" James says crumpling up some foil

"Me too" Kendall says getting ready to attack Jett

When Carlos returned he busted down Logan's door, and they guys found Jett injecting something into Logan's stomach

"Jett Stetson you are under arrest" Carlos's dad says arresting him

"Loges you okay?" James asks picking him up

"No I feel like I have been hit by a freight train with that fight" Logan says getting up and dusting himself off

"To be on the safe side we better take you to the hospital" Carlos says walking out with Logan

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We find out if Logan is okay, and another jump to walking with 1****st**** Birthday**


	12. Logan is somewhat okay & 1st birthday

**Logan is somewhat okay & 1****st**** birthday and walking**

"I swear if I ever see Jett again I'm giving him a piece of my mind" James says as they wait to hear what's going on with Logan

Carlos was muttering something in Spanish

Kendall just sits in the waiting room with Camille who was trying to calm Kennedy down

"Sweetie pie it's okay we will see mama soon I hope" Camille says walking around with her

"Mama mama mama" Kennedy was saying over and over again

"Kennedy we will see mama soon right now is getting looked at to make sure everything is okay" James says comforting her

Kennedy wasn't having anything of it she wanted down, and when she was down she went in search of her mama

"Where you going Kennedy" James and Camille say following her

Kennedy wasn't a stupid baby. Logan thought of her as a baby with a lot of smartness

"Hey sweet heart" he says when he sees her crawl into his room with the others following behind

"I guess she misses you Loges" Carlos says picking Kennedy up

"I missed her too" Logan says when Carlos hands him Kennedy

"Well what's going on with you?" James asks Logan

"Well you won't believe this Jett inserted a pregnancy shot in my stomach, and as long as I don't fool around with you guys I can't get knocked up again" Logan says a little ticked off

"Oh no" Kendall says

"Oh yes, and I can't get it removed" Logan says

"But we can still around right?' Camille asks him

"Of course we can and Camille as long as I have you here I have a question to ask you" he says motioning for James to bring him the small box

"What Logan?" she asks him

"Camille Roberts will you marry me and become Mrs. Camille Mitchell?" he asks her

"Of course Logie I'll marry you" she says hugging him

Logan was released from the hospital three days later

(1st birthday)

"Morning Ken bear guess what today is your birthday you turn one" he says coming into her room

Kennedy was excited for that

"Today we get to celebrate your birthday all day today" he says as he changes her

Logan puts her in a t-shirt that says I'm one on it and a pretty skirt with her slippers on her feet to keep her feet warm

"There we go don't you look beautiful now mommy gonna make you your first birthday breakfast" he says carrying her to the kitchen for breakfast.

Logan makes Kennedy a birthday breakfast fit for a princess. After breakfast he lets her open three gifts from him.

"Okay Kennedy what would you like to do now?" he asks throwing away the wrapping paper from the presents she opened

She crawls over to the window and looks down at the pool below

"What pumpkin you want to go swimming?" he asks her

"Ya ya" she says happily

"Okay lets go put your swimsuit on with your wings, and we'll head down to the pool for some fun" he says taking her to his room so he can change into his swim trunks

(Thirty minutes later)

"Okay Kennedy we are ready for your very first trip down to the pool" he says leaving the apartment with her

Along the way Logan asks the guys if they wanted to come, and they said no, but Camille was more than happy to join them at the pool that morning

"Once mommy sprays you and puts your wings on we can get into the pool to have some fun" he says spraying Kennedy with suntan lotion

After Kennedy was sprayed Logan got into the pool with her

"Kick your legs Kennedy like a little fishy" he says as they go around the pool

"Hey Logie hey Kennedy" Camille says putting her stuff down and getting into the pool with Logan and Kennedy

"Hi Camille" Logan says kissing her

Logan & Camille have a family day with Kennedy in the pool, and after a while Kennedy started getting cranky

"I think it's time for a certain one year old to go down for a snooze" he says getting out of the pool with her

Logan wrapped Kennedy up her robe and carried her upstairs for a warm bath, and put her in her new jammies for her morning nap

"Night sweetie I'll see you in a little bit" he tells her tucking her in her crib

While Kennedy slept Logan got the apartment ready for her first birthday

"I can't believe Kennedy is a year old" he says to himself as he decorates the apartment for Kennedy's party that night

He has a little flashback to when Kennedy was born

(A year ago)

(I know when I wrote this chapter Logan had a C-section, but what would happened if he had Kennedy naturally)

"_Well little one when you get here I'll try to be the best mommy/daddy figure to you as possible" he says rubbing his tiny bump_

_Logan just breaths in and out as contractions go through him_

"_Man I wish the guys were here to help me through this" he says after the contraction subsides_

_Logan calls a nurse and asks if his friends can come into the room to be with him_

"_Hey Loges what up?" James asks coming in the room_

"_Nothing just having a baby that's all" he says closing his eyes_

"_We're here for you buddy" Kendall says sitting next to Logan_

_When Logan hit five centimeters he got the epidural, and was able to get some sleep for the delivery. Since the others were his support they stood in the room and got some sleep too since it was eleven they decided to call it a night_

_(Eight hours later)_

"_Well Mr. Mitchell it seems you are fully dilated" Dr. Chip says checking Logan_

"_This is it Loges you ready to be a mommy?" James asks him_

_Logan nods as two nurses put his legs in the stir-ups_

"_Okay Mr. Mitchell on this next contraction I want you to push for me" Dr. Chip says after he got gowned_

_Since Logan wanted this recorded for later Carlos volunteered to record the birth while Logan squeezed the living daylights out of James & Kendall's hand_

"_Keep going Loges you're doing great" James says encouraging his friend as he pushed_

"_James shut up" Logan says as he pushes some more_

"_Good job Mr. Mitchell you're doing great I can see the baby's head" Dr. Chip says when he sees the baby head appear_

"_Come on buddy keep it going" Kendall says as Logan kept squeezing his hand_

"_Rest for a bit Mr. Mitchell while I clean the baby mouth and nose" Dr. Chip says cleaning the baby's mouth a nose out_

"_You're doing a great job buddy" James says patting the sweat away from Logan's forehead_

"_Yeah pretty soon you will have a bundle of joy to hold and love" Kendall says fixing his hair so he looks presentable for his baby_

"_Okay Mr. Mitchell give me a good push" Dr. Chip says_

_As Logan pushed James counted out loud and Logan squeezed Kendall's hand_

"_The baby head is out would you like to see?" Dr. Chip asks Logan_

'"_It looks like she has a full head of hair" James says looking at the baby that was being born_

_When Kendall sees it he passes out_

"_Okay Mr. Mitchell the only thing left now are the shoulders and you will have your baby" Dr. Chip says to him_

_Logan nods as he goes back to pushing once more_

"_Keep going Loges the baby is almost here" James says excitedly_

_Logan was a little bit excited that soon he will see the miracle that lived in him all these months_

"_Congrats Mr. Mitchell it's a girl" Dr. Chip says placing the baby on Logan's chest_

"_Hi sweetie" Logan says to his new little girl_

"_Would you like to do the cord?" Dr. Chip asks James_

_James cuts the umbilical cord as Logan continues to dry off his little princess_

"_What's her name Loges?" Carlos asks him_

"_Kennedy, Kennedy Hurricane Mitchell" Logan says crying_

_(End of flashback)_

"Hey Logie while I was out I picked up Kennedy's cake and her balloons for you" Camille says coming into the apartment

"Thanks Camille" Logan says putting the cake away, and setting up the balloons

Pretty soon Kennedy woke up from her nap

"Hey birthday girl have a good nap I bet you did" he says as he changes her

Since the apartment was decorated Logan took Kennedy to get her first birthday pictures done by Marcos

(An hour later)

"Kennedy I'm proud the way you behaved for Marcos during your appointment" Logan says coming back in the apartment with her

"Mama" she says happily

"Yes sweetie?" he asks setting her down

Kennedy signs she is hungry and wants something to eat

"Okay I'll get you a snack" he says going to the fridge and getting her a baby yogurt

Logan fed Kennedy on the floor, and after her snack they played a little bit before dinner. During play time Kennedy got up on her two wobbly legs and started walking

"Kennedy you're walking" he says in shock as he sees Kennedy start to walk with the ball in her hand

As she walked Logan encouraged her to keep going until she reached him

"Keep going Kennedy you're almost there" he says as she continues to walk

Soon Kennedy reaches her mommy

"Kennedy you walked" he says picking her up and spinning her around

"Ya mama" she says happily

"Let's head down for your birthday dinner that Uncle James is making you" he says as they head down to 2J

Kennedy holds his hand as they walk to the apartment

"Hey there's the birthday girl" Carlos says when Logan enters the apartment

"Can you show Uncle Carlos how old you are today?" Logan asks his daughter

Kennedy holds up one finger

"Yes you're one today sweetie" Logan says as he watches Kennedy toddle around the apartment

Kennedy had a great birthday dinner, and Logan took her back to his apartment to get her ready for the party that was happening in two hours

(Two hours later)

"Let's get you ready for your party princess" he says putting on another shirt that said I'm one on it

Once Kennedy was ready Logan brought her out, so he could get some pictures of her before her party started

"Hey there's the birthday girl" Carlos says coming in with his gift for Kennedy

"Happy Birthday Kennedy" James says coming in with his gift

"Hey there Kennedy Happy Birthday" Camille says coming in behind the guys

"Happy 1st birthday Kennedy" Lucy says coming in with her gift

"Happy 1st birthday Kennedy Mitchell" Jo says coming in with her gift

"Happy 1st birthday princess" Kendall says closing the door with his gift

Since Kennedy had a lot to open Logan didn't waste no time starting in with the presents. She got books, toys, clothes, slippers, learning toys.

"Since Kennedy can't say thank you yet I'll speak it for her. Thanks everyone for the wonderful gifts" Logan says taking Kennedy to the kitchen for her birthday cake

Once Logan put Kennedy in her high chair, and put her birthday hat on her. Everyone started singing happy birthday as Logan brought out her cake for her to smash. Kennedy face dive, and smashed her really pretty cake

"Well Kennedy you love your cake that's for sure" Logan says with a chuckle as he cuts the cake for everyone else

Everyone enjoyed the cake and each other's company

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Big girl beds & potty training**


	13. Kennedy gets a big girl bed

**Big girl beds & potty training**

**Kennedy is three in this chapter**

"Morning daddy" Kennedy says climbing onto Logan's bed

"Morning sweetie why aren't you in your crib?" he asks sitting up

"I climbed out all by myself" she says proudly

"You know what that means Kennedy you get a big girl bed" he says getting out of bed to go use the restroom

"Yay" she says following him into the bathroom

"What Ken bear do you have to go too?" he asks her

She nods

"Luckily I got you a potty seat just in case you started showing interest in potty training" he says pulling out a potty seat he bought a couple days before when he was out shopping

Logan puts the potty seat on the toilet, and helps Kennedy onto the potty. While she uses the potty he shaves to get rid of the shag that was on his face

"I'm done daddy" she says smiling

"Okay hang on let me finish up here first, and then I'll take you off the potty okay" he says as he continues to shave

"Okay" she says happily

Kennedy ended up going twice and Logan was very proud of her for using the potty twice that morning

"After breakfast sweet pea we will head to the store, so you can pick out big girl under wear for you to wear, and also today we will shop for your big girl bed and make your room look like a little girl's room. Plus after we grab a bite to eat we will get you fitted for your flower girl dress that you will wear when I marry your new mommy in a couple of months" he says as he lifts her into her booster seat

"Okay daddy" she says happily

"Since daddy made you a chart when you started potty training, and since today you started and went twice for me you get to put two stickers on your chart" he says showing her potty chart

Kennedy was really excited to start being a big girl, and wear big girl underwear, and sleep in a big girl bed

"After you use the potty each time I'll put your chart where you can reach it, and you can put the stickers in any row you want and when you fill up that row you get a special treat, and if you fill up the entire chart daddy will take you someplace special" he tells her after she put her stickers on that she wanted to use

Kennedy clapped her hands to show her happiness

After breakfast Logan got her dressed in a cute outfit, and does her hair the way she wanted it done that day in pigtails as always

"There we go Kennedy all done" he says after he gets her dressed for the day

"Thank you daddy" she says happily

"Now go play while daddy gets dress" he tells her after he puts her down on the ground

"Okay she says happily as she goes to the playroom to play with her toys

That morning Logan gets a shower to make himself smell clean when he has dance rehearsal after he takes Kennedy shopping for her big girl bed and the furniture she wants in her bedroom. While he is in the shower he is hit by a strong cramp in his abdomen

"Oh no not again" he says when he has the strong urge to throw up

After he gets done emptying his stomach he finishes up his shower and takes Kennedy down to the kid's furniture store to pick out her bed and everything she wants in her room

(Kids store)

'I see the bed I want daddy" she says running towards the princess palace bed

"Well that was quick now to pick out everything else for her" he says as they head for the chairs, desk, and toy boxes

Since Kennedy was a true princess she got a Sofia the first saucer chair, sofa and chair, for her room, and a Disney princess chair and sofa for the front room, and a Sofia the first table for the kitchen when she eats her meals. Basically Kennedy's room is going to be Sofia the first with a touch of Disney Princess thrown in

"I think we have enough princess to last a while" he says as they leave the furniture store

Kennedy nods happily as they get into the chair to head to the store to pick out her big girl panties

(Studio)

"Okay Kennedy daddy is going to see if you need to use the potty" he says as they head into the studio

"I need to go real bad daddy" she says trying to hold it

"Okay we'll use this restroom and you can use the potty" he says as he takes her into the restroom

Logan put Kennedy's big girl panties on her while she went, and since went three time Logan brought a spare chart for her, so she can mark it

"Good girl Kennedy let's head to the studio" he says as they head to rehearsal after he washed her hands

Kennedy played with her dolls while Logan was in rehearsal

"Kelly I have to go potty" Kennedy tells her

"Okay Kennedy I'll take you" Kelly says as she takes Kennedy to the potty

Once Kennedy was finished Kelly helped her wash her hands, and take her back to the studio, so she could play

"Daddy I'm bored" Kennedy says entering the recording studio

"Princess weren't you playing with your dolls?" he asks her

"I'm tired of playing dolls" she says whining

"Kelly do you guys have any coloring books? She could color in?" Logan asks her

"I think I might have an idea give me a few minutes to get it installed" Kelly says as she goes to Gustavo's computer to install a computer program she got for Kennedy

"Hey princess" Kendall says picking her up

"Hi papa" she says giving him a hug

"You being good today?" he asks her

She nods

"Today we shopped for a big girl bed. She loves princesses by the way" Logan says smiling

"That's good to know I'm getting her big girl bed after rehearsal today" Kendall says

"Go Disney princess cause she has Sofia the first as her bedroom at the apartment" Logan says when he is hit by another cramp in his stomach

"Loges you okay?" James asks when he sees his friend double over

"Yeah I'm fine I just pushes it too hard yesterday that's all" Logan says as he scoots down the wall

"I'll take Kennedy shopping for her flower girl dress for your wedding, and you go get checked out" Kendall says when Kelly comes back to take Kennedy to Gustavo's office

"Okay dogs let's continue" Gustavo says from inside the sound booth

"Bye Kennedy by good" Logan and Kendall says giving their daughter a kiss good-bye

"Okay Kennedy I got you some preschool games that you can play, so when daddy sends you to preschool you are ready" Kelly says clicking on the jump start pre-k program

After Gustavo was done James and Carlos volunteered to take Logan to the hospital cause he keeps having the stomach cramps, and Kendall was taking Kennedy to get her flower girl dress

(Bridal store after lunch)

"Kennedy stay close to me and no taking off you understand?" he asks her

She nods

Kennedy goes with a poofy dress that Camille is going to have done in a dark blue for the wedding

"Okay Kennedy papa is going to take you shopping for your big girl bed that's going to be at his place when you stay over" he says to her as he buckles her in

Kennedy fell in love with a Disney princess canopy bed and everything Disney princess to match her room at papa's place

"Papa I have to go potty" she tells him as they drive

"Okay when we get home you can go potty there" he says as he speeds towards the Palmwoods

Kennedy runs in and Kendall follows her to help her go potty

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Christmas**


	14. Kennedy's best and worst Christmas ever

**Kennedy's best and worst Christmas ever**

Before Christmas Camille moved in with Logan and Kennedy, so they could start their lives together

"Kennedy tonight since Camille and mommy are going out on a date you get to spend the night with Uncle James, Carlos, and daddy" Logan tells her

"Yay" she says excitedly

"So can you get your overnight bad, and when you are ready I'll take you down to daddy okay" he says happily

"Okay daddy" she says going to grab her overnight bag that she keeps in her closet

"Camille I'll be back I'm taking down to Kendall for the night" Logan calls to her while she was getting ready

"Okay Logie" she says as they leave

Kennedy rolls her Sofia the first suitcase down to 2J, for a night of fun and excitement with her daddy

"Hey princess tonight we are gonna celebrate Christmas" Kendall says when he sees his bright eye and bushy tail princess

"Yay" she says entering the apartment and going towards the present that were covered in fun wrapping paper

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says as he leaves to get Camille for their date

"Okay Kennedy since Santa came to daddy's place early you get to open your presents after you put on your pj's" Kendall tells her

Kennedy goes to her room and gets her pajamas on and comes back to open her presents

"First Kennedy here's I one of my gifts to you Merry Christmas princess" he says bringing out a tricycle for her

"Thank you daddy" she says taking it for a spin

"Great that's what I got her too" James says coming out with his tricycle for Kennedy

"Same as me I got her a trike too" James says

"She will like mine better cause mine has a bell" Katie says coming out with a fourth trike

When Kennedy got back she sees four other tricycles, and she was excited to get more than one for Christmas

"I'm going to ride Katie's now" Kennedy says taking the one that has a bell on it

"See told you" Katie says going after Kennedy who was happy with her tricycle

"Ours are big wheel trike's, so she can peddle really fast" James says after he inspects Carlo's trike

"Great" Kendall says sitting on the couch

Kennedy was so excited to get four trike's for Christmas she wanted to ride them all

"Okay princess time to open more gifts" Kendal says putting the princess big wheel away

"That's from me" Katie says happily

Kennedy opens an art desk

"Thank you aunt Katie" Kennedy says hugging her

Kennedy got a tea set from Uncle James, helmets from Uncle Carlos, and dolls and doll accessories from her daddy, and more art supplies from Katie

"Thank you" she says as she gives Kendall one of her dolls to open

"You're welcome Kennedy" James, Carlos and Katie say together

Kendall open the doll that was in the carrier, and Kennedy could take out and play with

"Kennedy what are you going to name your doll?" James asks her

Kennedy shrugs

"That's okay you don't need to name her right now, but what will you call her?" he asks her

"Marie" Kennedy says drinking her juice

"That's a pretty name

After Kendall open Marie he got started assembling the doll furniture like the crib, stroller, and high chair for Marie

"Wouldn't it be wicked if we all got pregnant at the same time, and we could have girls just as amazing as Kennedy" Carlos says as he watches Kennedy play with Marie

"No I don't want my body ruined" James says

"I could and our girls could be the best of friends like we are" Kendall says

"Now that you say it a little me could be amazing" James says as he looks at Kennedy

"Okay Kennedy that you had your snack time for bed" Kendall says after he assembles Marie's stroller

"Coming daddy" she says grabbing Marie and going to her room for her bedtime story

Kendall reads to her and tucks her in and goes to his room for thee night

(Next morning)

Since Kennedy is a light sleeper Kendall carried her back to Logan's and Camille's apartment to sleep in her own bed

"Bye Logan" Kendall says as he leaves

"Bye Kendall" Logan says as he leaves

Logan let Kennedy sleep in a little bit while he gets Christmas set up for her

"Merry Christmas Ken bear" Logan says coming into her bedroom

"Merry Christmas mommy" she says sleepily as Logan caries her to the living room so she can open her presents that Logan and Camille got her for Christmas

"Kennedy sweetie are you feeling okay?" Logan asks her

Kennedy shakes her head no

"You have a bit of a temp sweetie" he says feeling her forehead

"Kennedy does your tummy hurt?" Camille asks her

Kennedy nods as she gets that looks that she is going to throw up, and Logan runs Kennedy to the kitchen sink just in time

"I'm sorry mommy" Kennedy says crying

"It's okay sweetie if you don't wanna open your presents you can open them when you're feeling better" he says as he rubs her back as she continues getting sick

"I believe it's back to bed for you Kennedy" Camille says as she bring out Kennedy's blanket and pillow for her so she can lie on the couch

Logan brings her over to the couch and covers her up

"Daddy I'm cold" Kennedy says shivering

"Don't worry sweetie I'm going to cover you up" he says putting her quilt on her and tucking her in

Logan and Camille opened their presents right by Kennedy, so she can see what her new mommy and daddy got each other for Christmas

"Don't worry doodle bug I'm not going anywhere I'm staying here with you" Logan says stroking her pretty hair

"Thank you mommy" she says as she falls asleep

"You're welcome sweetie" he says kissing her

"Logan when did you tell Kennedy that you were her mommy?" Camille asks

"A while back like when she came home from preschool and asked me who her mommy was" he says

"Where did she get an idea like that?" Camille asks

"I don't know" he says as he makes some tea for Camille and himself

"Logan I have an announcement" Camille says as she gets a present for Logan

"Wait I have an announcement too" he says going to get a present for her

"Okay on three we open them" she says giving him his gift

"1, 2, 3," she says as they open their gifts

"Camille you're pregnant" Logan says shocked

"Yeah I just found out this week" she says excited

"Merry Christmas baby Mitchell" he says talking to her stomach

"Wait you're pregnant too?" she asks

"Yeah somehow even though you're the only one I ever loved I ended up pregnant" he says

"If it's Jett I'll kill him" she says getting angry

"I think him and Dak are on it this time" he says thinking

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Wedding**


	15. Wedding

**Wedding**

The day Logan and Camille were going to get married they both had a case of morning sickness

(Logan's apartment)

"I can't wait for this part to be over" he says after he vomited for the second time that morning

"Logan here's some seltzer water and some crackers to help with the morning sickness" Kendall says giving his friend the snacks

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says eating a cracker

"You're welcome buddy" Kendall says with a smile

"After this part it's smooth sailing for the rest of the pregnancy" Logan says munching on a cracker

"How did you not have this with Kennedy?" Kendall asks

"I don't know, but towards the end she had me eating all kinds of weird foods" Logan says still munching on his cracker

"Let's hope this one isn't like Kennedy at all" Kendall says with a chuckle

"I hope not either, but in a way I hope it is that way the pregnancy is an easy one for me" Logan says as he takes a sip of seltzer water

(Jo's apartment)

"Camille you will look so pretty in your ball gown" Jo says as she helps gets ready for the wedding

"I just hope Logan like it is all" Camille says as she eats a cracker

"He will believe me" Jo says as she curls Camille's hair

Lucy helps Kennedy get into her flower girl dress for the wedding

"Kennedy you look beautiful" Camille says when she sees Kennedy in her dress

"Thank you mommy" Kennedy says smiling

"Why don't you go show daddy what you look like, and mommy will be down in a jif" Camille says as Lucy starts working on her make-up

"Okay" Kennedy says happily

(Logan's apartment)

"Logan you are looking sharp man" James says as he gets into his tux

"Thanks James I'm ready to marry the woman of my dreams and start a family with her" Logan says looking down at his stomach

"Logan are you…?" James asks him

'Yes James I'm pregnant again, and Camille is too" Logan says a little mad

"Easy there daddy didn't mean to get your panties in a bunch" James says apologizing

"That's fine James it's taking me a while to get used to me and Camille being pregnant at the same time" Logan says putting his flower in his button hole

"Understandable buddy" James says as they head down to where Bitters was going to marry Logan and Camille

"Daddy" Kennedy says running up to Logan

"Hey princess" he says scooping her up

"Is today the day I call you daddy, and Camille mommy, and Kendall papa?" she asks him

"Yes sweetie you do even though I'm your biological mommy you still need to call me daddy" he tells her

"Okay" she says as he sets her down as she takes her place with the other bridal party

"That's my girl" he says when he sees her skip to where Jo, Camille, and Lucy were

"Don't you mean that's our girl" Kendall says butting in

"Yeah it's just seems weird that in two months she going to enter preschool" Logan says crying

"I know but our kids will be the best of friends like we are whenever we decided to join you in the daddy club" Kendall says smiling

Soon the music started and Logan couldn't hold back the tears when he saw Kennedy come down the aisle in her pretty dress. Then when he saw Camille the waterworks flowed from his eyes

"Does anyone have any objections to why these two shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold your peace" Bitters says smiling

"I have some words I like to say" Dak says speaking up

"Okay you may speak Dak" Bitters says smiling

"Yes the reason why Logan and Camille shouldn't marry is he is not good enough for her for crying out loud he has a daughter with Kendall Knight" Dak says half-drunk

"Dak we love our little Kennedy and we wouldn't change anything to get her back again" Kendall says picking up a scared Kennedy

"Oh yeah just wait for nine months yeah I said it I impregnated big time rush" Dak says drunk

"Sorry son I have to arrest you" Officer Garcia says arresting Dak

"Also I had help from that man over there" he says pointing to Jett who was in disguised

"Yes I help Dak impregnate all four of you and I was the one who knocked Logan up the first time, and I hope you enjoy your life with that bastard, worthless, piece of scum of a daughter and a wife" Jett says as Officer Garcia escorted both of them out

That made Kennedy cry she wiggled out of Kendall's arms and ran for the elevators, and made Logan's blood boil

"Kennedy, Kennedy come back here sweetheart" Logan says going after her

It was too late Kennedy disappeared into the elevator

"Logan you want to move on with the ceremony?" Camille asks

"No can we postpone it a little bit" Logan says as he goes after Kennedy

"Sure Logie" Camille says smiling

"I'll go after her big brother" Katie tells Kendall as she gets into the elevator with Logan

"Go baby sister" he tells her

"Katie you check the crib and I'll check my apartment" Logan tells her

"Sounds like a plan to me" Katie says as they head off in separate directions

(Logan's apartment)

Once Kennedy entered the apartment she locked the whole apartment up and went to her room to pack her things and leave forever

"Kennedy, Kennedy open up it's me daddy" Logan says knocking on the door of the apartment

When Kennedy didn't answer Logan went down to Camille's old apartment to see if she might be there

"The coast is clear" Kennedy says running to the elevators and getting aboard before anyone saw her

"She's not at the crib" Katie says telling Logan

"Let's check my apartment one last time" he says as they head that way

"Kennedy, Kennedy come out come out wherever you are" Katie says calling to her

Katie and Logan scan all the rooms and in Kennedy's room Katie finds a note that Kennedy tried to write. Katie read the note quickly, and she knew she had to tell Logan what she found

"Logan, Kendall our little Kennedy is gone" Katie says crying

As soon as she said that everyone cried Logan and Kendall took it especially hard that their little angel disappeared, and ran away from home

"Dak and Jett are dead meat" Kendall's mom says as she leaves quickly to see where Kennedy might have gone

"Jett Stetson and Dak Zevon is no longer welcome at the Palmwoods" Bitters says as he leaves to help everyone find Kennedy

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The search to find Kennedy**


	16. The search to find Kennedy

**The search to find Kennedy**

'Kennedy' Logan calls as he begins to search the neighborhood from the bus

'Where did she go' Kendall says worried as he looks out the other side of the bus

'Let's check the other neighborhoods she might be there' James suggest as he drives the bus

'Go James I want my little girl back' Logan says almost crying

They checked every neighborhood within the Palmwoods and still no Kennedy

(Los Angeles)

"Well I might as well see if i can something to eat" Kennedy says when she sees an ice cream shop

Kennedy gets a small ice cream and continues walking. As she walked dark clouds gathered above her

"Hey little girl where is your mommy & daddy?" the officer asks her

"I ran away from home cause I was a mistake" Kenney says eating her ice cream

'Why don't we go down to the station, so you're not soaked from this rain?" the officer asks her

"Okay" Kennedy says as she follows the nice officer to his cruiser

Once in the police cruiser the officer asks her where she came from, and Kennedy says she came from the Palmwoods

"Why don't you go play in here while I see about you're mommy or daddy" the officer tells Kennedy

"Okay" she says as she takes her suitcase into the playroom

(Palmwoods)

"I wish Jett never called Kennedy scum, and none of this would have ever happened" Logan says as he paces in the lobby waiting for a phone call to hear if his little Kennedy was okay

"Next time I see Dak or Jett their necks are mine" James says as he looks at himself in the mirror

"I'm going to miss getting fruit smackers with her" Carlos says as he eats his fruit smackers

"Kennedy would have been a great big sister I could picture it Loges her helping out with the babies and being a good big sister in general" Kendall says as he holds Logan's hand

"Kendall it's not going to be the same I'm not going to bed until Kennedy is right here with me and in my arms" Logan says crying

"Well we're going to bed night Loges" James and Carlos says getting into the elevator and heading up to the room

"Night" Logan says as Camille comes and joins them

"Logan good news they found Kennedy and she is safe and sound" Bitters says coming from his office

"That's awesome where is she?" Logan asks happily

"She's down in Los Angeles at the police station" Bitters says smiling

"Let's go I want to get my little girl back" Logan says heading out to the bus

"Hang on there Loges she's my daughter too" Kendall says following him to the bus

"And mine" Camille says following the two

Bitter took them to Los Angeles to pick up Kennedy

"She must be scared to death" Logan says as they drive there

(Los Angeles)

"Well Kennedy your mommy and daddy are on their way to come pick you up and take you home" the officer tells her

"Thank you" Kennedy says

Kennedy was glad that her mommy, daddy, and papa were coming for her

'Yes my daughter Kennedy Mitchell is here and I have come to get her" Logan tells the officer

The officer leads him, Kendall, and Camille to a room where Kennedy was

"Daddy" she says when she sees Logan

"Kennedy I'm so glad you're alright" Logan says hugging her tight

"I missed you too daddy I'm sorry I ran away from home I promise I won't do it again" Kennedy says hugging Logan right back

"I missed you Kennedy" Camille says joining in on the hug fest

"I missed you too mommy" Kennedy says hugging Camille

"Kennedy why did you run away like that you know better" Kendall says when they got her back on the bus

"Cause I thought I was a mistake and you and daddy didn't want me cause I was a piece of scum" Kennedy says from her car seat

"Kennedy you are not scum you the most intelligent" Logan says

"Beautiful, lovely" Camille says

"Well behaved, caring" Kendall says

"Helpful, polite, and tidy" Bitters says

Adorable three year old we will ever know and love" the whole gang says altogether

"Really?" she asks with a sniffle

"I mean that with all my heart when you were born I knew I was going to love you for the rest of my life, and give up everything I know just to raise you" Logan says taking Kennedy in his arms

"The moment I saw you a few days after you were born you were so perfect, and I couldn't picture having you in my life" Kendall tells her

"Plus I couldn't picture having a little girl that I could do girl stuff with" Camille says to her

"I kind of like having a mini me at the desk, and you are very polite with the guest that come in and out of the Palmwoods, and I don't mind the toys that are by the desk I know you need your time to just be a little girl, and I couldn't picture having you there you are a little girl I always wanted" Bitters says giving Kennedy a big teddy bear that he picked up at a local toy store for her

Kennedy couldn't help but hug everybody on that bus

"I love you daddy" she says hugging Logan

"I love you too sweetheart" he says hugging her back

"Has my little brothers or sisters started moving yet?" she asks Logan as Logan drives back to the Palmwoods

"Not yet sweetie right now they are the size of grapes and they won't be able to move for a little while" Camille says

"Kennedy you will have another little brother or sister cause papa having a baby too" Kendall tells her

That makes Kennedy very happy

"Oh Mr. Bitters when we get back do you mind marry us really fast before anything else happens?" Logan asks

"Sure I don't mind" Mr. Bitters says as he keeps driving back to the Palmwoods

Logan held onto Kennedy the whole way back to the Palmwoods, and he didn't want to let her go, and Kennedy wrapped her small arms around him

"My little Kennedy Hurricane Mitchell" he says as he rocks her in his arms

When they pulled in Logan and Camille took Kennedy upstairs to fix her up for the ceremony and Camille get back into her wedding dress. Plus Kendall was going to wake the guys up for the wedding

(Thirty minutes later)

Logan and Camille got married in the lobby with everyone who loved them

"Logan you may kiss the bride" Bitters tells him

Logan and Camille kiss for a long time

"I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Logan and Camille Mitchell" Bitters says after they came up for air

"Daddy I hungry" Kennedy tells him

We'll have food soon princess" he says as the family heads to where the food from the reception was

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kennedy's first day of preschool at the Palmwoods**


	17. Kennedy's first day of preschool

**Kennedy's first day of preschool at the Palmwoods**

Logan couldn't believe it was Kennedy's first day of preschool, and she will be going to the Palmwoods preschool

"How did Kennedy get accepted into the preschool?" Camille asks

"When she was younger I included her in all our music videos and I submitted each one to Bitters, and that's how she got in" Logan says as he packs her lunch for the first day

"Kennedy sweetie wake up today is the first day of preschool" he says coming into her room to wake her up

"Okay daddy" she says sleepily

Camille made her a nutritious breakfast to start the day off right

"Will anybody in preschool like me?" Kennedy asks as she eats her breakfast

"Of course they will sweetie" Logan says as he fights the nausea that was coming up

Right after breakfast the others came to take Kennedy to preschool

"Here we are Kennedy your classroom" Logan says when they enter the room

"Hi what's your name?" the teacher asks Kennedy

"Kennedy Hurricane Mitchell" Kennedy says shyly

"Welcome Kennedy" the teacher says smiling

"Kennedy will you be okay by yourself cause mommy and daddy have to go to work" Camille tells her

Kennedy nods

"Bye Kennedy we will see you this afternoon" Camille says giving her a hug and a kiss goodbye

"Bye mommy bye daddy bye papa" she says hugging Camille, Logan and Kendall

(Roque records)

"Dogs what is wrong with you?" Gustavo asks when they show up to record

"Gustavo you won't believe this but we are all pregnant" Kendall says fighting the nausea

"How did that happen?" Kelly asks them

"When we were sleeping Dak and Jett inserted a pregnancy shot into all of us" James says

"Unless I have proof from a doctor you guys will need to work your butts off" Gustavo says yelling at them

(Palmwoods)

"I think Kennedy will look good with paint in her hair" a boy in her class says as he starts pouring the blue paint on Kennedy

"Look at Kennedy she has blue hair" the boy says laughing

Soon the whole class starts laughing at causing her to run out of the classroom

"Kennedy hold on there sweetie tell Mr. Bitters all about it" he says stopping her

"Some meanie poured blue paint over me" she says between sobs

"Come on and I'll get you cleaned up" he says taking her into his bathroom to clean her up

Mr. Bitters couldn't get the paint out so he gave Kennedy a hat to wear back to preschool

"I don't wanna go back" she says crying

"You know what you can hang out with me for the rest of the day and tomorrow you can try preschool again how does that sound?" He asks her

Kennedy was happy about that

"Okay I'll get your things and I'll see if I can put you in a different class while you stay here and manage the desk" he tells her

Kennedy does what she was told and stayed in that one spot

(Doc Hollywood)

The guys arranged to see Doc Hollywood to see if they were pregnant

"Hey guys what seems to be the problem?" he asks all four of them

"We have been nauseated, feeling low on energy, our stomachs have been in knots, an our lower backs have been hurting" Logan says speaking for the three who were puking their guts out

"There this one crazy test I want to try to see if the results are true" Doc Hollywood says as he starts drawing blood from the boys

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos were laying on hospital beds waiting the results

"Well guys you won't believe this all of you are pregnant" Doc Hollywood says

James gets freaked out about losing his body, Carlos collapses, Kendall starts talking about how he won't be able to play his guitar, and Logan saw this coming

"I might as well head back to pick up Kennedy" Logan says leaving

"Hang on Loges I'm coming too she's my daughter too" Kendall says following him

(Palmwoods)

"Kennedy why aren't you in preschool?" Logan asks her

"Some mean kid poured blue paint all over her blue hair I tried getting it out, and it wasn't much of a success, so I pulled her after she said she didn't want to go back there, and I managed to get her in a different preschool class that's meets Mon, Wed, and Fridays" Bitters says smiling

"Thank you" Logan says as he takes Kennedy to get her hair cut

Logan hated to see Kennedy's long locks go, but he knew it was for the best. He was happy when she picked his hair cut to have done to cover up the paint

"Kennedy you look adorable' he says when he sees her

"Thank you daddy can I get a doll or a new toy?" she asks him

"Sure sweetie since this incident at preschool you earned a toy for being a good girl for Mr. Bitters" Kendall says as they head for the toy store

Kennedy got a special doll that she will hug when she has a bad day or these don't turn our right

"Kennedy you are going to be a good big sister when the babies get here" Logan says as she walks between Kendall and him back to the Palmwoods

"I know daddy" she says happily

Camille was still on set and wouldn't be home until late, so Logan had the honor of getting Kennedy fed and bathed before she came back

"Daddy is going to wash your hair every night that paint is washed out" he says as he starts washing her hair

Kennedy plays quietly as her daddy gives her a bath. After her bathed and she was dried off he blows dries her hair and styles it so it looks pretty

"There we go wanna go down and wait for mommy?" he asks her

"Yes" she says happily

"Hey Kennedy here is your backpack from earlier and your lunch" Mr. Bitters says handing her backpack and lunch box

"Thank you" she says

Kennedy holds onto her doll and sits down quietly while her and Logan wait for Camille

"There's my two favorite people" Camille says when she sees Logan and a sleeping Kennedy

"Hey" he says kissing her

"What happened to Kennedy's hair?" Camille asks

"There's a long story behind that" he says as they head back up to their apartment

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Ultrasounds for all of them**


End file.
